Hare Koro
by Romm
Summary: Alien priestesses from another dimension. What can the weakest of them do to save both her people and the human race? What every other hero does Pinky, road trip to find people to train her! dead
1. Lasvern

Hare Koro

The usual Disclaimer stating the usual stuff This is the extra disclaimer, like how I write between classes and at 1 in the morning. On a random note just to explain the title Hare means Lord in Indian (as far as I can tell, I could be wrong.) so Hare Koro is meant to be Lord Koro. 

I actually have thought out more of this than of my other fan-fics, so this should go a little more quickly.

----- 

            "We have gathered for the Lasvern. Hare Koro come forward," the speaker looked out over the gathering. They were all women, the youngest looked to be in her teens, the eldest seemed towards her 50's, yet had far longer years in her eyes. They came in all the usual shapes and sizes but were for the most part of average height and weight. The crowd was unusual in it's coloring, all colors and shades of the spectrum were represented, but again the average was pale skin and dark brown/green hair. Motion stilled and the Mavora waited for the moment of silence to end. The speaker cleared her throat then spoke, "Hare Koro has passes, the Lasvern will begin. We have gathered to discuss and speak of our missions and journeys. First the Galem'arta will speak." The speaker stepped down from the ledge of volcanic rock where she had stood to be seen by all. She exchanged a nod with a woman of apparent middle age with light blue skin and sea green hair who moved past her to sit upon the shelf of rock.

            "Thank you Colvin. My children and sisters, I fear that this Lasvern shall prove to be more somber than the last exchange. There are two issues that we must allow to enter our thoughts and consider during the journey time. The first is my advancing age and the preparation for a Kor-nin next Lasvern. The second, and partly tied to the first, is this rising tide bearing a Nosotros on its crest." A hum rose from the crowd, excited at the first statement, querulous and protesting at the second.

            The Galem'arta raised her hand to forestall the protests of her sisters. "This seems a sudden and unwarranted warning, but the Mavora have seen such tides as this before, and many humans, as well as some of our own lose their lives before a hero is found and the wave crashes to shore. This current tide worries me, as this Nosotros is… interested in us as well as the blind pursuit of power."

            Murmurs rose from the crowd, they pulled closer to the rocks, whispering to each other. Voices began to rise, each arguing their own points. A hawk-nosed woman with brown hair and skin rose in the front, "Why should we care? We heal the living, let time and those humans bury the dead, they are no concern of us. We've lasted through wars before, why should this one be any different?" People began to nod and agree. There was no need to take any action at all. 

            "You're fools! Every one of you if you believe that!" A girl shoved her way to the front of the crowd to confront the hawk nosed one. The girl was young, she looked to be eighteen, brown hair laced with red reflected the sun, but blue skin and eyes betrayed the influence of the seas in her background. Her features were distorted as she sneered at the brown hawk, "What would a backwoods hag know of the tides and winds of war?"

            "More than a stripling who has just come from the mountain and has not passed her first score in years! We have no business dealing with those pitiful powerless humans; they destroy my forests and defile my woods and streams with their filth! A Nosotros, no matter how strong in the perversion of spirits and nature would not dare challenge us! Let the humans destroy themselves in enchantment and illusion, we will be here to care for Eaer and what ever creatures arise next to take the place of the humans!"

            The ground began to tremble beneath them as the girl listened to her elder. Rage crossed her face, and the quaking of the earth increased. "You would doom an entire species because you do not like their methods of living! Do you begrudge the bear his meat? The beaver his wood? NO! You would sit back and watch the fires burn to our very feet and not move to quench it while it is small!" She screamed in rage and frustration.

            "Destatasnida! Stand down and control yourself! Do you wish to bring the fires down upon us in your rage?" Colvin cried. The girl snapped her mouth shut and seemed to draw inward as she glared first at Colvin then at the one who she had argued with. The rumbles beneath their feet lessened then stopped, yet as the tremors halted the colors of red-hot stone and forest fires swirled across the grey blue eyes of the girl.

            "You will regret your opinions when the Nostros takes you in his arms Lossata. Mark my words inaction will cause our doom. Perhaps not now, perhaps not tomorrow, but by the next Lasvern we will have signed our death warrants." She whirled on her heel and stomped off into the woods.

            "I think not Destatasnida! Go sulk on your mountains and in your foul caves! You shall be proven wrong!" The woman named Lossata called after her. Heads shook now that the performance had ceased. The mountains gave a last quiver of defiance and then fell silent. Whispers passed between those remaining; such a temper, no restraint, will not amount to any thing. Lossata turned to Colvin and smirked. Colvin shook her head. The Galem'arta sighed, and drew the attention of the women back to herself.

            "I was afraid that this would be the reaction, this isn't what I had wanted."

            Lossata interjected, "The girl is hasty and does not think with the gravity that befits her birth, she thinks with her petty emotions, not our logic."

            The Galem'arta shook her head again and left the gathering. Colvin glanced over the crowd, sparing a special glare for Lossata, and then hurriedly followed her leader onto the path behind the glade the meeting had taken place in. She hurried to reach her friend. "Kaesna? Are you ok?" she inquired.

            Kaesna relived of her duties as Galem'arta for the moment glanced back at Colvin and slowed to let her walk beside her. "You know what the worst part is," Kaesna said as she glanced sideways at her companion, "I agree logically with Lossata, but my heart agrees with Destatasnida. I can't tell if it's because I despise Lossata, pity the humans, or have a true presentiment. I do know one thing though, Desta-chan is going to be important in this next tide." They emerged from the forest onto a bluff and looked out over the volcanic basin it hedged in. The basin was floored with crackled obsidian and basalt, a desert testifying to the existence of active volcanoes in the region. The heat rippled the air rising from the area, and withered any plant unfortunate enough to bend over the peak. A figure moved in the distance, stood upon the edge of fresh flows of lava without fear, and then descended into the cavern carved by the heat and the restless movements of the earth. Kaesna looked at her friend soberly, "I fear that my grand niece will be very, very important. She will either doom or save us all, and that frightens me."

            "She can't be…" Colvin struggled out, "She can't be that important… I mean, none of that strange a mix can last long, she's almost insane with all the flood of emotions that pass through her…"

            Kaesna sighed, "She is, she is… the strongest of us all." She turned to watch the foothills of the melting stone. The wind whipped the tips of the trees standing behind her. The rustling of leaves reminded her of the breaking of waves upon the shores of her home. No one can stop the tide, nothing can break it, it ebbs and flows by its own whim, and yet… yet… hope is all we can do… hope she will do what is right, what is right for us all… Kaesna sighed again causing Colvin to glance at her. She gave a weak smile trying to reassure her friend, and herself.                            


	2. The Cavern and Reasons

Hare Koro Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: blah... everyone reads the other fic, so this one might go on hold for a while… If I get a review I might start thinking about it again (hint, hint… lol), otherwise it'll be in small chapters like this one, more like scenes, that I can write prior to class.  
  
----- 

The bitch, she hates the humans for just chopping down a few trees... If she keeps up that way they'll burn the forest in an attempt to kill her and be hostile to everyone of us who passes through. Red hair glimmered in the half light coming from passage to the surface. She shook her head and sighed. Bending she grasped a large knob of rough stone protruding from the floor of the cave. It broke off easily in her hand and she rubbed it between her palms, enjoying the feel of the rough surface on her fingers. The light dimmed then lightened again as someone entered the cavern. Moving quietly Colvin approached and watched Desta-chan play with her rock.

The girl is decidedly stubby; I know she was born of the mountain, and sturdiness and strength is to be expected, but really.. Colvin held back a sigh as she shook her head. So foolish, most get over their juvenile fascination for humans before their fifth year of freedom from the shell, coupled with her unusual coloring and ancestry… This time Colvin could not hold back her sigh. Desta-chan showed no sign of acknowledgement of Colvin's presence. "You shouldn't show such emotion you know. The others will, are talking… and your Great Aunt is worried." The girl didn't move, she just continued caressing the rock in her hands. Colvin sighed again, "Destatasnida…"

"I hate that name." Her hands on the rock stilled. Her body stiffened, she straightened but did not turn to look at the other woman. "Why wasn't I allowed to choose or find my own name like the others?"

Colvin frowned, "That hardly matters right now. The current issue is…"

"My unfortunate outburst. That's what you were going to say wasn't it."

"Yes."

The one who was called Destatasnida turned to face Colvin. Still clutching the rock in her hands she gave Colvin a long stare. "Would you like to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why I want us to act. You're Auntie's eyes and ears, her hound. She set you to track and watch me, no?" The smirk she directed at Colvin was mocking and sad. She gave no chance for reply, "I like you y'know. I also know She listens to you. Because she thinks you're wise, and if nothing changes you will become our leader next Lasvern." Colvin blinked then began to shake her head. The younger raised her hand, commanding silence, "Lossata is a fool. She is brash, and flaunts her powers. You are hidden. But that has nothing to do with my reasons to act. Only my reasons to tell you." She stepped closer to the exit of the cave. The sunlight glimmered upon her face as she looked up at Colvin still on the sloping exit ramp. "It's not just my love of humans and their company that urges me to act. Before I spoke today I listened. Not just to my elders here, but also to the rumors that run through the human communities. Rumors that this Nostros is not searching for physical power, but mental. He will succeed in gaining the power that he seeks, already he can control the weaker minded of his kind. When he has complete control of the humans he will turn to us. The humans are nothing in his eyes, in spite of them being his family. Yet we, oh yes, we have _potential_!"

Colvin shifted her feet and squatted frowning. Impossible. No human has ever challenged a Mavora in mental strength. Even if the Nosotros could resist us… "His army would be human."

Blue eyes closed and red glimmered again. "Not if what I fear, what I can see, comes to pass." Blue eyes opened and shaded purple-red for a moment, "Not if he can dominate us."


End file.
